When I Look at You Part 2
by Laken-RockyForever
Summary: This is my revised Part 2 version of when i look at you.


Prologue

They stared at each other for a brief second and he realized he always had belonged with her and he wondered why he couldn't see it before.

_Hospital:_

Robin Scorpio had just finished a long days work and even worse she had to work with her ex husband Patrick Drake. All she could think about was a nice hot bath so she could just relax but thing only got worse when her uncle called her to the police station.( What uncle Mac)she said tired. (I need you to come to the police station)he said frustrated.(Why)she said kind of foggy.(Its important)

_Police station:_

Robin rushed in immediately (What's wrong)she said. I need your statement! Robin already knew why so she went in to the interrogation room when she did she saw Lucky Spencer.(Hi Robin)he said kind of nervously!(Why do you look so nervous its not like we haven't talked before).(Along time ago anyways that's not why I am acting like this (Then why? You no I am not going to stop till I figure it out.)(I know Robin its about Elizabeth). (What about her Robin touched his hand gently)?(You know that were not as close anymore but you can tell me anything still). (Elizabeth is pregnant)!

(Who's the father)?(We don't know yet)!

A tear drizzled down his face Robin whipped it away.

She pulled in for a hug. The hug was so natural and you could feel warmth and comfort. They stared in each other's eyes and right then he new that he should of ended up with Robin. _To Be Continued................._

_Chapter 1_

Lucky I am so sorry I know this has to be hard on you to not know if your the father or not so what's going to happen if you are.(Robin questioned) I already know there is no way its mine and I hope I'm right I want to be over her.(He said determinedly) I want to move on with someone else.(He said to his self) Well you should go I pretty much already new what your statement was going to be. Bye Lucky(Robin said with a friendly smile) Lucky exchanged.

_Wyndemere: _

Nik I have a big problem I am in love with robin.(lucky said as he rushed into wyndemere). What (said a surprised Nikolas) I just looked in robins eye and I felt something I felt the same thing I did in Elizabeth.(Lucky said passionately)

When were you looking in her eyes.(Nikolas asked)

When I had to question her about the night Claudia was murdered I was upset about the Elizabeth thing and her getting pregnant.(They sat in awkward silence)

Considering the fact you the one she cheated with.(Lucky sneered)Well anyways I hate to admit it that she wiped a tear from my eye.(Lucky said embarrassed)

What you were crying so I am guessing you guys never got to the interrogation right.(Nikolas asked flat out)

_Maxie and Lulu's Apartment_:

Maxie was sitting at her desk working like usual when she heard a knock on the door.

Lulu did you forget your key again(Maxie sneered)

Oh hi Robin.(Maxie greeted)Hey, Besides the fact of it being Georgies birthday I need to ask you a favor. Sure name it.

I need you to come with me to Jason's its very important.

Ok!

_Chapter 2_

_Jason's penthouse:_

No, Spinelli I am not letting Maxie redecorate again.(Jason Hollered) But stone cold her little heart is set on it.(Spinelli pleaded) Yeah right.(Jason hollered) Someone's at the door.

Jason Hi both of the girls said the older girl had dark brown hair that was resting on her shoulder and her brown eyes were glisining in the light which was robin but because they don't see each other very often it was a surprise to see her.

The girl next to her was Maxie which wasn't such a surprise to see. Well aren't you going to invite us in.(Maxie snarled) Maybe Ill let Robin but you on the other hand I might just let you stand out in the hallway. Just let us in already because at the end your going to let us in.(Maxie reanticipated)

Fine come in.(Jason said politely to Robin but not so much to Maxie) As they were about to sit down somebody was at the door again. Now who could that be(Jason said annoyed) He would usually only get that way when Maxie was around. Oh hi Lucky what are you doing here is it something about Michaels trial. (Jason asked suspiciously) Actually No its about someone else and I need your help. (Lucky confessed) Well come in.(Jason said politely) Hi Maxie, Robin (Lucky greeted) Hey (both the girls shot back). Well were going to go we can have this conversation later kay.(Robin said with a smile) Kay Bye.( Jason shot back )

_Authors Note: I love leaving you guys on cliffhangers that was barely the beginning of the story there alot more plots in this story than you guys think. The next story is (The Favor) P.S this is the first story fixed._


End file.
